comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Peter Parker (Earth-1811)
Peter Benjamin Parker is a university student and a superhero who possesses spider-like abilities under the alter ego of Spider-Man. History Before becoming a "superhero" Peter was born in Queens to Mary and Richard Parker, who were scientists working for the organization known as S.H.I.E.L.D. When Peter was six years old his father Richard and his partner, Edward Brock Sr., were working on a new scientific marvel for Trask Industries, but their project wasn't going well. Peter was introduced to Eddie Brock ,Jr. by his dad, the two instantly became good friends. One day the Brocks and the Parkers decided to take a business flight trip to continue in hopes to find a way to finish their project. Peter's parents took him to his uncle Ben and aunt May's place. Peter didn't know them that well but he was happy that he was going to spend time with them. After saying goodbye to their son they left, leaving him with his aunt and uncle. The next morning Peter woke up to see two policemen and his aunt crying, his uncle was comforting her. Peter knew something was wrong, he approached his aunt and asked her what was wrong, she responded by putting on a fake smile and telling Peter that his parents had to go to Heaven. Peter didn't know much about Heaven but his parents told him it was a place in the sky where people went when it was time. The funeral was held a week later, on their will the Parkers had left Ben and May as Peter‘s guardians if something would happen to them. Peter went on to have a normal childhood, he made his fair share of friends and enemies, including Ned Leeds and Flash Thompson, who would both follow him into University. ''Begginings The Life-changing Bite One day Peter's school went on an expedition trip over at Oscorp, a company owned by Norman Osborn. While Peter was snooping around in the Cross-Species section a spider came up his arm and bit him, Peter shook his arm making the spider fall, although the bite weirdly stung more than an average spider's Peter just brushed it off and went back to his group. Just as Peter returned he discovered that the Oscorp guide was presenting them a small clear cage filled with spiders, the guide said that they had been modified with the "Oz Serum", a serum similar to the one used on Captain America. A student then noticed that the number or spiders were off, one was missing. It all then hit Peter hard, the missing spider, the Oz Serum, he had been bit by a genetically modified spider. Peter rushed to the bathroom, he felt dizzy, but he couldn't puke, who knew what the spider's effects would do to him. Would he be turned into the next Captain America? Would he be turned into a giant Man-Spider monster? Would he die? Peter's face was sweating heavily, he opened the sink only to take off the tap with inhuman force, spraying water all over his face. He put it back on, albeit crookedly, and leaned his left hand on the bathroom wall, trying to keep himself falling from dizziness. After he felt ok, Peter tried walking out of the door, but he couldn't go further other than a few feet. He looked back and saw his hand was still on the wall, he tried pulling it back but he couldn't. Peter then though about it, he was bit by a modified spider, spiders can stick to walls. He put his right hand over the left one, then he put the left over the right, then he lifted his right foot, and then his left leg, he was actually sticking on the wall like a spider. He repeated this process over and over until he realized he was on the ceiling. Peter then pushed himself downwards onto the ground, landing on the floor. Peter decided to keep this a secret to himself, and went back to the group. Over time Peter tested these powers by free-running and parkouring over the city. One day, while scrolling through the internet he found a post about a steel cage wrestling match, if someone was able to beat Bonesaw, one of the most popular underground wrestlers at the time, the winner would get five hundred dollars as a reward. Seeing as his aunt and uncle were in need for money, Peter was quick to sign up, although he was underage a semi-believeable deep voice and a mask to cover his face would do the trick. That night Peter made the mask with his aunt May's sewing machine, a loose fitting red cloth mask with a black marker used to draw webs on it, as well as goggles to cover the eyes. The day then came, it was 7 PM and Peter was sitting down with the other contestants in the backstage, there was a big TV where the matches were being broadcasted to, it was painful to watch. Punch after punch, defeat after defeat, ambulance after ambulance, it was finally Peter's time. He left the room and entered the spotlight as the Marvelous Arachnid! The boos were echoing through Peter's ears and objects were hitting him all over. Peter jumped into the ring, in front of the towering, grinning Bonesaw, the cage came down and Peter was already sweating. Right as Bonesaw was about to punch him Peter felt in something in the back of his skull, a tingle, it seemed to be warning him of Bonesaw's attack. Peter swiftly dodged it and kicked Bonesaw in the hip as a return, the crowd gaped, this was the first time someone was even able to touch Bonesaw. Bonesaw's grin shifted to a frown, he tried grabbing Peter who once again thanks to the tingle dodged him. Bonesaw then quickly tried grabbing Peter again, this time succeeding. He bear-hugged Peter so hard that his bones cracked. Bonesaw let go of Peter who fell to the ground, he went over to a corner where he was given a chair, Peter saw all of it and tried his best to get up, but he couldn't, he could only try to crawl away. Bonesaw then came back, and slammed Peter with the chair, over and over. Peter wanted to give up, but he felt he shouldn't, he couldn't give up, he needed that money. Right as Bonesaw lifted the chair Peter rolled away, he got up and rushed over to the baffled Bonesaw and punched him in the face as hard as he could. He then went behind Bonesaw and kicked him in the back, Bonesaw slowly turned around, in a zombie-like fashion. Peter then jumped and upper-cutted him in the chin, Bonesaw fell to the ground, the referee then went over and started patting the ground, one, two, three, ten, Peter had won. The next morning Peter secretly paid rent, he thought he could turn this into his career. The Life-changing Mistake Sometime later, Peter was unable to finish a homework assignment Flash forced him to do, this caused a confrontation and eventual fight with the two of them. Flash was about to punch Peter, who caught Flash’s hand, to everyones surprise Flash started screaming, Peter had broken his hand. The Thompsons wanted full medical payments from the Parkers, but Flash was able to convince his parents that didn't mean to hurt him. He also whispered into Peter's ear that he would pay. Due to this Peter got invited to a party hosted by Liz Allen, a classmate and Flash's former girlfriend. Peter returned late from the party which angered uncle Ben and aunt May, who were already disappointed with him due to the fight with Flash. Peter then ran into his room slamming the door, after an hour or so uncle Ben entered his room and told Peter that he felt he was too harsh on him. Ben then started talking about Peter's dad, '"He believed that if there were things in this world that you had to offer, things that you did well -- better than anyone else...things that you could do that helped people or made people feel better about themselves... well, he believed it wasn't just a good idea to do those things... Don't try to be something else. Don't try to be less. Great things are going to happen to you and your life, Peter. Great things. And with that will come great responsibility. Do you understand? With great power, there will also come, great responsibility.", he then left Peter's room. A couple nights later Peter was out in the streets, when suddenly a man ran out of a store and past him with a bag and a pistol in his hands. Not long later the store owner ran out of the store and shouted at Peter to help him stop the thief. Peter told the man that it wasn't his problem and left. The next day when Peter returned from school and saw police cars outside his apartment complex. He didn’t think too much of it and went inside the elevator. He got off and turned the corner, the police were at his door. He rushes inside his house and found aunt May crying, this was too familiar. He was told by a policeman that his uncle had been shot, murdered. Peter soon started to cry himself, he comforted aunt May and they both sat down together. The same night Peter overheard two policemen talking, they had found the man and were chasing him. Enraged, Peter entered his room and locked the door. He put on his wrestling mask and goggles and got out through the apartment window. Although he had no idea where they were, Peter roamed the city, jumping building to building, until he could hear the sirens. To keep up Peter jumped on a police car, suddenly the cars stopped, the man got out of his vehicle and into an abandoned building in front. Peter quickly leaped and crawled away onto a nearby building so the police wouldn't see him. He entered the abandoned building through an open window in the back. Peter crawled on the ceiling and started looking for the murderer, floor by floor, until he found him. The man heard him and turned around to see some dark figure on the ceiling. This startled the man and before he knew it Peter jumped on him and started punching him. The man pulled out a gun and started shooting Peter, but thanks to his powers he dodged the bullets. Peter then twisted the man's hand making him drop the gun, he threw the man over, breaking a window. He went over to the man, who was being illuminated by the alerted police's flashlights, he wanted to see this murderer‘s face. Peter picked him up and... it couldn't be, it was the same thing Peter had let go the night before. Devastated, Peter knocked the man out and tied him to some nearby ropes and threw him out of the window for the police to handle. The funeral was held a week later, a lot of people were there, including Ned and Flash. While at the funeral Peter remembered Uncle Ben's words "With great power, there will also come, great responsibility". A simple negligence of doing a good deed killed his uncle. Peter then decided that he would dedicate the rest of his life to help others with the powers he was gifted. He would become '''Spider-Man. Over the span of a week Peter created a strong web-like fluid that stuck to surfaces, which was fired through a dual device dubbed "web shooters". As well as a suit made out of a red hoodie, a blue long-sleeved shirt, blue pants, long red socks, and an updated version of the wrestling mask. After becoming a "superhero" Peter was now 19 and in Empire State University, he was roommates with his two best friends, Ned Leeds and Harry Osborn, the latter whom he met in university. He was still under the monicker of Spider-Man and was a well-known "vigilante" in his area. Liz and Peter also ended up dating during the senior year of high school for a while, it did not end well. Things between Peter and Flash had cooled down, while they weren’t really friends they didn’t mind each other’s occasional company, and would occasionally take jabs at each other. Flash had also become a pretty big fan of Spider-Man. Peter had also started to develop feelings for Gwen Stacy, a girl in a few of his classes, he would talk to her from time to time and had even gotten her phone number. The Shocker, or the Vibrator-Man Multiple robberies had been happening near Greenwich Village and the witnesses all said the same thing, a man with silver gauntlets who called himself "The Shocker". Peter set out to catch this man but had no luck until one day he heard a police scanner transmission that talked about a bank robbery that was going on at the moment. Peter swung to the location as fast as he could and snuck inside the bank. Inside he spotted multiple men with weapons, he webbed then up and further down finally saw the man calling himself the Shocker. Peter took a calm, yet striking pose and alerted Shocker of his presence. He turned around and Peter jokingly said that Shocker wasn't that good of a name and that Vibrator-Man sounded better. Shocker tried to hit Peter but he caught his hand just in time. Shocker then pressed a button on the gauntlet with his thumb which released shock waves. This caused Peter to let his hand free, Shocker then punched Peter and kneed him in the stomach. He tried to shock Peter again but thanks to the tingle (which he had dubbed "Spider-Sense") Peter dodged it by ducking down. He then shot a web at Shocker and pulled him, right as he arrived Peter punched him. Shocker fell to the ground but before Peter could web him up he hit the ground with his fist and caused a small earthquake inside the building. Due to it debris started falling and a big chunk of it was about to fall down right over the hostages. Peter started running towards them and right as the debris fell he caught it. While Peter was holding the roof up Shocker got up and ran out of the bank. Peter was disappointed with himself that he didn't stop him and was determined that he would catch him one day. Peter returned back to his apartment to find that Harry had brought a girl over, Francesca. Ned asked Peter why he was so late but before Peter could make up an excuse Harry said that Peter was probably helping out Dr. Connors or something. Peter decided to roll with it and said that was exactly what he was doing. Ned then told Peter that he, Harry and Francesca were about to watch a movie together, and asked Peter if he wanted to join. Peter agreed and joined them on the couch. Two days later Peter and Ned were hanging out in a shopping mall when suddenly Shocker and a new pair of henchmen entered, what a great and terrible coincidence. Shocker punched the ground once again, terrorizing the civilians, who ran away or hid in the mall. Seeing that most of the coast was clear, Shocker went to rob the stores, while his henchmen roamed the mall, scaring off any person they found. Peter quickly ran away without Ned seeing him and changed into his Spider-Man suit. Peter swung over to Shocker's henchmen and easily took them most of them down, but one managed to avoid him and started holding a hiding teenager at gunpoint. Peter webbed the gun and pulled it out of the man's hands and then roundhouse kicked him in the face, knocking him out. He told to himself that he always wanted to do that, then told the teenager to get out and started looking for Shocker. Peter found Shocker and sneaked up behind him, he jokingly called him Vibrator-Man once again and right as Shocker turned around Peter jumped on him and started punching him. Shocker hit Peter with his head and pushed him off himself. He then kicked Peter's stomach multiple times, leaving him on the ground. Shocker started walking away when Peter managed to get enough strength to get up. Shocker took notice of this and used his gauntlets. Peter hit the wall and fell to the ground, once again. Shocker took notice of his men on the ground, pissed by this, he ran out of the shopping mall and stole a car that was parked. Peter, again, manged to get enough strength to get up, he ran out of the mall and started chasing Shocker. He jumped on top of the car and opened the driver door, pulling Shocker out of the car and throwing him in the streets. Peter entered the car and stopped it. He got out to see Shocker trying to run away again, this time just on foot. He swung over and webbed Shocker mid-air, landing on a street light Peter pulled Shocker over, who hit his head on the steel pole of the street light in the process. This knocked Shocker out cold. Peter didn’t mean this but didn’t kind it, he then swung off to his apartment. While on his way there Peter remembered something, he forgot to put his Spider-Card. He then quickly returned back to where he left Shocker and pulled him down, took the card out of his suit‘s pockets and stuck the card in between some web strings and pulled Shocker back up. Peter then was ready to swing off for the second time, but noticed Ned far away in the streets looking around. As he got closer he heard Ned calling out for him. He took off his suit and landed behind Ned. Peter called out to Ned who turned around and walked towards Peter, hugging him. He told Peter that he had been looking for him for so long and had started to get scared. Peter said that he had been looking for Ned too and they mustve been split up by the crowd or something. They started walking home, thankful that they were borh alright, walking past the arriving police and Shocker, who seemed to be moaning in pain. The Third Wheel, or Fourth Everything had been quiet for a while, no crimes going around, no "Parker luck". Life was generally good for once, while leaving class Harry approached Peter and asked him if he wanted to come with him, Ned and Francesca to a carnival. Seeing as he had nothing to do he agreed to go with them. While at the carnival Francesca said she wanted to go on the roller coaster ride. Harry asked Peter and Ned if they wanted to join and they agreed since they hadn‘t been on a ride in years. Bad idea, while Francesca and Harry were having the time of their life in front of them the entire ride was just horrible'' ''for Peter and Ned, Ned wanted to throw up and Peter's head was dizzy, they were holding each other as if their lives depended on it. After the ride finished Peter and Ned were still holding each other. Ned was now on the verge of throwing up, Peter told Harry and Francesca that they would be right back. They went to the bathroom where Ned threw up, this caused Peter wanting to throw up as well. He was confused and angry at the same time, how could he take all that "superhero" action but he couldn't take a roller coaster ride. Peter and Ned got out of the bathroom but Harry and Francesca were nowhere in sight. After looking for what seemed for hours they finally found them, playing a dart throwing game. Peter told Harry that he and Ned weren't feeling good but Harry wasn't paying attention, After finishing the game Harry and Francesca turned around. Harry jumped at the sighting of Peter and Ned, saying that they looked like meth heads, this made Francesca laugh. Harry said that they were going on another ride on the Gravitron, Peter and Ned immediately declined before Harry could even ask them if they wanted to join. He and Ned sat down on a bench, Ned said that he wanted to go home and Peter agreed. After a while Harry and Francesca came back holding two panda plushies, one unicorn plushie and a polar bear plushie. He and Ned were baffled, how did they even manage to get so many plushies. But they didn't care enough, they just wanted to go home. After they got back home and Francesca left Peter and Ned said that they would never go out with Harry again. After which they immediately went to go sleep. "Some Wheel Guy idk" It had been a week since the Rollercoaster Incident and Peter was staying home alone, with Harry and Ned having gone off to a local cafe. While browsing the internet he and procrastinating wether to text Gwen or not, he got a message from Ned, "Yo dude you gotta see this", "What?" "Some crazy stuff is happening there's like this guy running over cars n shit" "Who?" "Some wheel guy idk" Peter knew exactly who Ned was talking about, Big Wheel. Real name Jackson Weele, was a low-tier supervillain who simply destroyed stuff for the sake of destroying, saying he was "unleashing chaos". Peter had stopped him some time ago and put him behind bars, seemed like he was back on the streets. Peter put on his web-shooters and Spider-Man costume and swung outside to find Big Wheel. It wasn't long before he found him, it was a guy in a giant rolling wheel after all. All Peter needed to do was attach him to a building with webbing, which would make the wheel stop and fall, but where was the fun in that? Peter started hitting the spinning wheel, moving up and down trying not to get squashed, the wheel was turning left and right, street to street, this reminded Peter of last week. After some time he managed to get a part of the steel off, revealing a bunch of wires. Peter pulled all the wires, having no idea what they would do. Suddenly, the wheel started shaking, it gained even more speed, Peter heard a sharp noise behind him and turned around, multiple small but sharp spikes were sprouting in groups from the wheel. Peter's eyes widened, right as he was about to be squashed and pierced by the ones that were sprouting under him he jumped and swung off. He had made it even worse, Peter had to stop it like he did last time. He swung over to the wheel and mid air attached a web string to it and to a building, but it didn't work this time, the web broke due to the speed of the wheel. What was he going to do now? Peter then noticed something, a segment of the wheel didn’t have a spike, and even seemed to be a different material. That must be where he is. Peter started to think of what to do, while also trying to get the citzens out of the way of the wheel. He then thought of something, it was dumb and maybe it would work, and if it didn’t he was guaranteed dead, or at least very injured. He decided to go with it and started web zipping and swinging past the wheel, quite a few meters beyond it. Peter stood his ground and as the wheel got closer and closer he started running towards it. He noticed the spike-less segment and leaped in the air, he raised his legs in front of him. And then crash, it broke, he was inside the small cabinet of sorts with none other than Jackson Weele. Big Wheel started yelling at Peter. The wheel kept spinning and spinning. Peter asked him how he even sees inside of here. Big Wheel simply says he doesn’t. Peter kept moving back and forward, wrestling with Big Wheel on the controls of the wheel, pressing random buttons. Peter manages to notice an old woman crossing the road and turns the driving wheel, crashing into a building briefly. They kept turning the driving wheel, fighting over it like children, when suddenly the driving wheel popped off. As the wheel moved they saw the ground, then the sky, then a building in front of them. They both screamed as the wheel crashed into the building. The wheel kept trying to go through the wall, but Big Wheel reached down and pulled a switch, turning the wheel completely off. He said to Peter that he gave up, and that he should just web him up, put that stupid note card on him and to screw off. Peter complied and does just that. At home he asked Harry and Ned how the "Wheel-Man" thing ended, they both said Spider-Man stopped the guy and were disappointed Peter didn't come and see the action. Manfredi Takedown Powers And Abilities Powers * Spider Physiology/OZ Formula Enhancements: Spider-Man's hands and feet have the ability to manipulate the inter-atomic binding forces of matter, allowing him to form temporary molecular bonds between his body and another object. This enables him to cling to solid surfaces and scale walls simply by placing his hands on them. He also possesses a "spider-sense" which alerts him to danger. This takes the form of a tingling sensation at the base of his skull. Through experience, Spider-Man has learned how to sense differences in the various tingles he feels, determining whether a danger is potential or immediate, how intense a threat it is, what direction it is coming from, etc. *'Superhuman Strength:' Spider-Man possesses superhuman strength enabling him to press lift approximately 15 tons or more. Spider-Man's physical strength is sufficient to effortlessly lift and throw objects as heavy as most standard cars with ease. Some feats include throwing a taxi cab five stories into the air, and lifting a dockyard forklift that averagely weighs around 10 tons. He must also pull his punches and kicks unless fighting someone of similar or greater physical durability. Otherwise, his blows would prove fatal to a normal human being. He has demonstrated that he is strong enough to allow him to knock out people with normal durability with as little as a tap to the head. Spider-Man's physical strength also extends into his legs, enabling him to be able to jump to a height of several stories in a single bound. *'Superhuman Speed:' Spider-Man can run and move at speeds that are beyond the physical limits of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Spider-Man's advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than an ordinary human. This allows him to exert himself physically for much longer periods of time before fatigue begins to impair him. At his peak, Spider-Man can physically exert himself for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. *'Superhuman Durability:' Spider-Man's body is physically tougher and more resistant to some types of injury than the body of a normal human. His body is more resistant to impact forces than anything else. He can withstand great impacts, such as falling from a height of several stories or being struck by a superhumanly strong opponent, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no discomfort, *'Superhuman Agility:' Spider-Man's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Spider-Man is extraordinarily limber and his tendons and connective tissues are twice as elastic as the average human being's, despite their enhanced strength. He has the combined agility and acrobatic prowess of the most accomplished circus aerialists and acrobats. He can also perform any complicated sequence of gymnastic stunts such as flips, rolls, and springs. He can easily match or top any Olympic record at gymnastics apparatus such as flying rings, climbing ropes, horizontal bars, trampolines. *'Superhuman Equilibrium:' Spider-Man possesses the ability to achieve a state of perfect equilibrium in any position imaginable. He seems able to adjust his position by instinct, which enables him to balance himself on virtually any object, no matter how small or narrow. He has developed a unique fighting style that made full use of his agility, strength, and equilibrium. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Spider-Man's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are currently about 15 times greater than those of an ordinary human. In combination with his spider-sense, the speed of his reflexes allows him to dodge almost any attack, even direct gunfire if he is far enough away. *'Wall-Crawling:' Spider-Man's exposure to the mutated spider venom induced a mutagenic, cerebellum-wide alteration of his engrams resulting in the ability to mentally control the flux of inter-atomic attraction (electrostatic force) between molecular boundary layers. This overcomes the outer electron shell's normal behavior of mutual repulsion with other outer electron shells and permits the tremendous potential for electron attraction to prevail. The mentally controlled sub-atomic particle responsible for this has yet to be identified. This ability to affect the attraction between surfaces is so far limited to Spider-Man's body (especially concentrated in his hands and feet) and another object, with an upper limit of several tons per finger. Limits to this ability seem to be psychosomatic, and the full nature of this ability has yet to be established. *'Spider-Sense:' Whenever danger is present, Spider-Man gets a tingling sensation that manifests at the back of his skull. Abilities He possesses an IQ of 145. Thanks to the spider venom that courses in his veins, it makes him immune to vampire bites and immune to poisons, since the spider venom didn't kill him. Strength level Class 10 or more. Spider-Man is strong enough to lift and throw conventional vehicles and cars. Spider-Man is currently capable of lifting 10-15 tons. Weaknesses * Bad Luck: Not exactly a flaw or a disadvantage in his crime-fighting, Peter Parker's life is generally a complicated one. Peter has been forced in numerous occasions to lie to people close to him, be late in his commitments, get away from people and so on for the sake of his secret identity. This inherent difficulty to get his superhero life a secrecy, matched with the number of superhuman events and beings in New York and simply coincidence has in turn, lead Peter to aggravate people around himself, even ones close to himself, and to, more often than not, run into trouble and embarrassment. Paraphernalia Equipment * Web Shooters: '''Spider-Man's wrist-mounted web-shooters discharge thin strands of web-fluid at high pressure. On contact with air, the long-chain polymer from the web-shooters knits and forms an extremely tough but flexible fiber with extraordinary adhesive qualities. * '''Backpack: '''Spider-Man most of the time has a backpack which has many items such as: spare web shooters, snacks, a cellphone, web cartridges and his Spider-Cards. Transportation Spider-Man moves through locations by shooting a web-line and attaching it to an object (most often a building). He then swings, shoots another web-line, attaches it, and repeats the process. Weapons Spider-Man's webs can be used to ensnare and immobilize his opponents in combat. ''Author’s Note''''' I wanted this Spider-Man to be more comedic, much like the MCU version. But I also wanted to “fix” or change the problems I had with it, such as the heavy reliance on Tony Stark, the lack of consequences and Uncle Ben, etc. I plan to have every two or three “Hero” stories a “Peter Parker” story, wether it be in a comedic tone or more mature. Category:Earth-1811 Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Arachnid Traits Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Animal Traits Category:Single Characters Category:Heroes of Earth-1811 Category:Versions of Spider-Man Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Strength Category:Super Speed Category:Secret Identity Category:Adhesion Category:Versions of Peter Parker